Leave Me Alone
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Riku loves Sora. Sora loves Riku. Neither knows. Riku is selling his body. I know sucky summary but please read M for Lemon warning yaoi oh ya and oneshot


Leave Me Alone by byebye908

I always loved him. Sora, was my first love but he doesn't look at me like that. Will he doesn't even look at me anymore. At one time we were the best of friends but then she came. Kairi, the little bitch took my Sora. She came and made friends with him. Then they started to date and he left me in the dust.

Now just to feel alive I sold my body. I sold to men, and woman. I had been doing this now for 5 years. I started when I was in grade 10. I always imagined the person was Sora. It was Sora I was slamming into. It was Sora who was screaming as he came. It was Sora who was fucking me over.

Tonight I had a special new person call me. He was calling for me to come fuck his friend for his 19th birthday. He friend was coming to pick me up. He said something about wanting to see the guy's face. I don't remember. They all seemed to get the same anymore. One fuck for 20 bucks.

I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it. There was Axel, Sora's twin's boyfriend. He had flaming red hair, a small but muscular body, and two tear drop things under his eyes.

"Hi, Riku."

"What do you want?" I growled out.

"I'm the one who paid for you." I was shocked to say the least. Who's birthday of Axel's friend's was today. "Put on this." He pushed a skimpy white dress and kitten ears and a bell.

"What's this?" I asked as I examined the clothing.

"What I want you to wear tonight. You can put them on in the back of the truck. Come on." I stepped out and locked my house door and forward him to a white truck. He had on of those hippie trucks with the wide open back half. I saw Roxas sitting in the front. When he saw me he waved. Axel unlocked the back door for me. I stepped in.

"Hi Riku." Roxas said from the front seat as Axel got in and started up the truck. "Get changed quick we don't have to far to get." I took off my clothes not caring about them seeing my body. So many people had so why did it matter. I pulled on the outfit. It fitted me quite will I could say that at least.

As soon as I had pulled on the clothing we reached a house. I recognized this house. It was Sora's and Roxas's house. I stepped out of the truck and walked with Axel and Roxas to the front door. Roxas unlocked the door and we stepped in. Their house was just how I remembered it. Spacious and magical. We walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. We walked to the end of the hall. I remembered this to be Sora's room.

"Now Riku if you haven't figured it out. Sora's the one who going to be your fuck buddy today. Now lay down on the bed and let us handcuff you." I couldn't believe what Axel had just told me. Sora was my master tonight. So I did as I was told. I felt the soft bed under me and the metal around my wrists. I saw them put some condoms, lube, and sex toys beside me. "Sora loves you Riku. I don't know how you feel for him but I want you to make this his night. Please Riku."

I had to tell them the truth. "Really? I love Sora myself." I watched them both look at me in surprise.

"Then this could be a good night. Sora should be home soon Riku. Me and Axel are going to go to Axel's to have our own fun for my birthday." Spoke Roxas as they walked out of the room.

I waited about thirdy minutes before Sora got home. I heard him stomp up the stairs and open the door. I looked over to see his shocked face.

"Riku what are you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday Sora." I watched him walk over to his desk and pick up a piece of paper. I watched him read it and sneaker.

"I'll let you go and just let you say that I and you fucked. I know you don't like me so I don't want it unless you mean it."

"That's not true." I yelled. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku." I watched him run over and climb on top of me. I watched him low his lips to my own. He pressed his lips to my own. We both pulled away when air was needed. I felt him slow undo the handcuffs. "I never liked bondage. Riku, I want you in me now." I let out a chuckle as I flipped us so I was on top. I slow studies his lust filled state. I slow took of his shirt. I heard him let out a low moan. I took one of his niples into my mouth as I undid his jeans. I let his niple go as I took off his pants and boxers. I heard him grunt. I looked up to his face. "Take off your clothes off too." I took off the dress and my thong. I left the cat ears and bell on through.

I took his dick into my mouth and sucked and bopped my head up and down. I heard him moan. I put my fingers to his lips as I sucked him off. I felt his mouth open so I stuck in my fingers. He sucked on them as I sucked him. After I thought they were covered enough I removed them. I put my fingers to his puckered entrance and pushed in. He let out a low moan. I scissored and prepared him for my dick. Once I felt him start to push I pulled my fingers out. He let out a moan at the lost. I knew he'd like what was to come. I placed my dick at his entrance and finally took his dick out of my mouth. I slammed in and stayed still as he screamed out.

After a few moments I felt him push back. I started slowly to move in and out of him as he pushed back on me. After a little bit I started to move fast and take his dick into my hand and pump. I heard him let out a really loud moan. I knew I was close to my end. I leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and we had a war of tongues. I won and explored his mouth. After a little bit a pulled away as he came all over out stomachs and my hand. I slammed in one more time and came hard into him. I pulled out of him and laid down on top of him.

"Stay with me forever Riku?" Sora whispered as we started to nod off.

"Forever to death do us part."

"Then we'll meet again in heaven."

A/N: Yay my first one shot. I know not to good but I really shouldn't know this stuff for my age. Please review!


End file.
